The Epic Rescue
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: Kay, Kaida, Terra, and Alyse are kidnapped by the Resisty, and only InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Dib, and Zim can save them! DUNDUNDUN!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alyse! Kaida! Welcome aboard!" Kay greeted her friends.

"Thanks!" Alyse smiled at the other Irken behind her. "Hey Terra!"

"Hi!" Terra waved. Then she looked at the Kitsune. "Hey, do you have any pictures of… 'You know who'?

Kaida giggled. "Yup!" She held up Alyse' camera. "I used his!"

"Hey! That's my camera!"

The two fangirls ignored her and started flipping through the pictures, squealing periodically.

"I swear…" Alyse muttered to her Irken friend. "I'd almost think Terra was her reincarnation or something."

"I know…" Kay shook her head. "It's sad." Then she lightened up. "So, where do you want to go? I can travel almost anywhere."

"Well, how about-"

"KAY!" The computer interrupted. "Resisty ship approaching!"

She groaned. "What does that stooopid Vortian want now? Hail him."

The face of Lard Nar appeared on the screen. "Invader Kay."

"Lard Nar! How is the resistance going?"

"Kay, we have suddenly become aware of very powerful weapons on your ship. We demand you hand them over to us."

"Uh…" She looked at Terra. "Did you get any weapons?"

"No…"

"Sorry, Nar-Nar." The Irken shrugged. "We don't have any."

"Don't lie! You promised to hand all technology we needed over. Now give us the weapons!"

"Look, I have visitors onboard my ship, and-"

"Give us the weapons, or we will have to arrest you."

Kay turned to the Kitsune and Human. "…They are reading your spirit energy, aren't they?"

"Maybe…" Alyse told her.

"Will you give us the weapons?" Lard Nar asked again.

"Look, there are no weapons."

"Prepare to be arrested."

Kay groaned and pressed a button on the controls just as two aliens transported aboard. "Come on then, lets go." She told them. "It will be fine."

They were all taken back to the Resisty ship.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just a normal, sunny day in Feudal Japan. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Or could it?

Napping in a tree was the young Half-Demon called InuYasha. He was fast asleep, dreaming of heaven knows what, when he was woken up by a loud beeping noise. He rolled off the branch out of surprise and fell into the bushes below.

"Oof!" He got up grumpily and went to investigate the noise, which proved to be the crashed ship of those two annoying alien girls from the future. He sighed and pressed a button on the inside that blinked in time with the beeping.

A projected image of Kay appeared. "InuYasha, it's me Kay. Don't ask how I know it is you- I can't hear you. There is a 50 percent chance of it being you, as only you and Lord Sesshomaru could have heard the beeping. So Sesshy, if you are there, listen as well."

InuYasha glanced around, making sure his brother wasn't there.

"Terra, Alyse, Kaida, and I are in trouble. We have been captured by the 'Resisty' and are being held captive in their ship. Please, press the blue button near the one you pressed to view this, but only after your brother is with you. It will teleport both of you to my uncle's house in the future of Earth. There you must find 'Dib' and relay this message. Please, hurry!" The projection disappeared.

"Heh, fat chance." InuYasha said, staring at the button. "I have more important things to do than save that bunch of weirdos."

"Pity. They are counting on you to do so."

"Sesshomaru…" InuYasha growled.

"I saw the whole thing." The demon walked out of the trees. "Come, we must go save them."

"No way. You go save Alyse and the fangirl yourself. I'm staying here."

Sesshomaru glared at him and grabbed his wrist. Before InuYasha could pull away, he and his brother were teleported away to the future…


	3. Chapter 3

This was just not Zim's day.

Tak was sick, he got bullied at skool, it was poring rain outside, and GIR had destroyed the lab AGAIN in an attempt to bake cookies. So Zim had to re-build the whole lab by himself, MiniMoose and GIR just watching.

And now, to top it all off, he was being held by the antenna by some weirdo who seemed to be speaking a foreign language.

"PUT ME DOWN! TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ZIIIIIIIIIIM!" He kicked wildly, managing to deliver a blow to the person's stomach. The guy winced, and Zim thought this could mean he was going to let go of him.

Nope.

The weirdo shook him violently, yelling off a string of angry words in the same foreign language.

The second weirdo, who had been sitting in a corner, got up and sighed. "My apologies, Zim. My brother is a bit… violent." Then he said something in the foreign language, and the first man dropped him reluctantly.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the alien demanded.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, and this is my brother, InuYasha. We received a message from a friend of yours, an alien named Kay-"

"Kay?" A voice said from another room. A raven-haired boy ran out. "What about her?"

"May I ask who you are?"

"Dib Membrane." The boy stood proudly. "But anyway, what did you say about Kay?"

"Kay gave us this message, see?" InuYasha told them, now speaking English. "She said to find you two and tell you that some people named 'the Resisty' or some stupid name like that had kidnapped her and three others."

"No!" Dib looked horrified.

"Two of them were friends of ours- a human girl named Alyse and a Kitsune named Kaida." Sesshomaru continued.

"A Kitsune?" The boy's eyes went wide. "A real Kitsune? Wow! I can't believe it!"

"Dib-stink, now is not the time for your mindless obsessions." Zim grumbled.

"Sorry… But man!" Dib looked very happy.

"Dib!" Sesshomaru raised his voice a bit. "Our friends are in danger! The other girl that was captured is Kay's cousin, Terra."

"Kay has a cousin?" Dib looked at Zim.

"Red's child." He waved him off. "She's a good Invader, one of the best."

"Are ya' gonna help us or what?" InuYasha seemed more ticked off than usual.

"Of course!" Dib told him. "We have to save Kay!"

"… And Alyse…" Sesshomaru added.

"Oh, of course, her too."

InuYasha was getting even more annoyed. "What about Kaida?"

"And my niece?" Zim was also pretty annoyed. "She matters more than a… Kid… shoe!"

"… It's KIT- SUNE." The half demon corrected.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"OH YEAH?" He drew the Tetsaiga.

"YEAH!" Zim's PAK lasers extended towards him.

Sesshomaru sighed and tuned out the argument that had arisen, focusing instead on a plan to save the girls.

"Kay?"

"Yes dear?"

"Are you sure Sesshy is comin'?

"Yes." Kay smiled at the sleepy kitsune.

"Wait… you called him to rescue us? Crap." Alyse was chained up to the wall, the cuffs glowing oddly. "I don't want him to see me like his! He'll think I'm weak!"

"No he won't…"

"Yes he will!"

"It's your own fault you are chained up anyway." Kay chided her. "You should not have tried to freeze that guard."

"Hmph." She looked away.

Kay sighed and patted the Kitsune's head, and stared over at her already sound asleep cousin. "We will be out soon. I promise."


End file.
